The persent invention relates to universal handles for sports articles, more particularly to the handles of rackets, bats swords or the like.
The known handles of various sports articles are substantially sticklike. For example, the handle of tennis racket or badminton racket is often shaped into elongated stick with octagonal section. There are no grooves on the surface of the handle to help a player rotate the racket by his fingers, so the player cann't change the orientation of the racket surface rapidly. Furthermore, the racket may be slipped forward from a player's hand when the player changes his thumb from resting on the handle sideward into pressing on it. Thus the racket tends to be slipped out of the player's hand during the game. When a player applies force through his palm, the contacting area of the palm with the handle is quite large so that there are no distinct force-applying points and directions. A player must use both sides of the racket surface for forehand stroke and backhand stroke repectively because the long aocis of the section of the hand is disposed to be parallel to the racket surface and the player can only grip the racket sideward.
As the result, the player can't adjust the orientation of the racket surface rapidly because his finger's movement for this adjustment is relatively large. Since the gravity-centre of the racket is much near the top end of it, a player has to use the upper portion of the handle as a major force-applying area so that he cann't apply force on it by his palm and leaves the lower portion free within his palm.
The known configurations of the handle of table tennis bat have a disadvantage that the orientation of the bat can hardly be stable because a player's thumb and index finger extend into the bat surface in order to adjust the orientation of it and to increase flexibility. Nevertheless, the adjustment of the orientation of the bat is confined within a small range between the thumb and index finger. Other disadvantages are just as same as that existed in the case of tennis racket or badminton racket.